mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Shiroi Senshi Yamato
is a Japanese manga series by Yoshihiro Takahashi, which was serialized between 1976 and 1989 in the magazine ''Monthly Shōnen Jump. Story Characters Protagonist Dogs ;Yamato - ヤマト号: (Akita Inu) The main character of this manga. ;Fubuki - 吹雪号: (Akita Inu) Yamato's father, and legendary Yokozuna fighting dog owned and trained by Zenkichi. ;Jambo - ジャンボ号: (Bulldog) Jambo is Kosuke's dog and traveling partner. He is a good friend of Yamato. When he and Ryō got lost in the mountains, they got attacked by Black Devil's pack. During this fight, Jambo lost both ears, an eye, and his hind leg. When Jambo first met Yamato, he thought he was a female and wanted to marry Yamato. ;Hayate - ハヤテ号: (Akita Inu) Fubuki's son, and Yamato's older brother (supposedly by a different mother). He was originally a beardog who used a knife to kill his prey, but with the appearance of Yamato and Ryō, Ken'ichi makes him a fighting dog. Hayate has good skill, but his quick temper often is the cause of his loss. ;Musashi - ムサシ: (Tosa Inu) Seiran's son. ;White Wolf - ホワイトウルフ: ;Tosaō - 土佐王号: (Tosa Inu) Greatest Yokozuna of all. ;Seiran - 青嵐号: (Tosa Inu) The mother of Musashi and one of the strongest of Yokozuna fighting dogs. ;Pete - ピート号: (Tosa Inu) ;Dandy Bill - ダンディービル号: (Karafuto Dog) ;Tarōmaru, Jirōmaru, Saburōmaru, Shirōmaru - 太郎丸号,次郎丸号,三郎丸号,四郎丸号: (Tosa Inus) ;Tsurugi - 剣号: (Akita Inu) A veteran Akita fighting dog owned by ???. Tsurugi has a mysterious fighting style in which he clouds the showring with dust. As the view gets foggy, he attacks his opponent, and leaves only scratches that seem like no damage at all. But as soon as the opponent lunges, all the wounds open fully, and the dog is instantly covered in blood. ;Londo - ロンドー: (Great Dane) Antagonist Dogs ;Bruiser - ブルーザ号: (Boxer) ;Big Hunter - ビッグハンター号: (German Shepherd) ;Sahara - 沙覇羅: (African Wild Dog) ;Blackey - ブラッキー号: (Doberman Pinscher/Mastiff mix) ;Blackhead Sniper - ブラックヘッドスナイパー号: (Tosa Inu) ;Kabuki - 歌舞伎号: (Tosa Inu) ;Tekkimen - 鉄鬼面号: (Tosa Inu) ;Bodybuilder - ボディービルダー: (Tosa Inu) ;Veirun - バイエルン: (German Shepherd) ;Kaiō - 海王号: (Tosa Inu) Other Dogs ;Seiran - 青嵐号: (Tosa Inu) Musashi's mother and a rare female Yokozuna. At the ?? Safari Park, she fights Sahara but loses. Before her last breath, she makes a mighty bark that awakens her cowardly son's fighting spirit. ;Lagger - ラガー: (Weimaraner) Not much is shown of Lagger's fighting style, but he is able to tactically control his opponent as if it were a toy. ;Tom Tom - トムトム: ;Big One - ビッグワン: (Bordeaux Mastiff) ;Kotetsu - 小鉄号: (Tosa Inu) The Tosa that Yamato fought in his debut. Humans ;Ryō Fujiwara: Yamato's owner. ;Toshio Tachibana: The main villain. He and his father are constantly trying to kill Yamato. ;Kosuke Ishigaki: Jambo's owner. ;Ken'ichi Fuyuki: Hayate's owner. Moves of "Shiroi Senshi Yamato" ;空中殺法 (Kūchū Sappou): Used by Big Hunter, Yamato, Vierun, etc. ;闘犬魚雷 (Tōken Gyorai): Used by Kotetsu, Bruiser, Yamato, etc. "Tōken Gyorai" has two versions : offensive-type and defensive-type. The offensive-type is used when the dogs are not locked, and the defensive-type is used when the dog is bitten by the opponent by the neck. This attack smashes the opponent into the showring, head-first. ;ジョークラッシュ (Jaw Crush): Used by Bruiser, Yamato, Pete, etc. ;まんじゅう潰し (Manjū Tsubushi): Manjū is the slang word for pawpad. "Manjū Tsubushi" is the biting of the pawpads. When the pawpads are destroyed, the dog will have to endure agony for few weeks, and disability to walk until recovery. ;ネックローリング(Neck Rolling): Used by Hayate. Originally used for bear hunting, this dangerous move will decapitate the opponent. The dog will bite its opponent's neck, and swiftly rolls around the neck several times. At first its fangs will severe the carotid artery, then the neck spine, and finally the whole neck. ;牙折り (Kiba Ori): Used by Blackey. ;スイングサークル(Swing Circle): Used by Tarōmaru. ;ノーズツイスト (Nose Twist): Used by Seiran. ;ギロチン殺法 (Guillotine Sappou): Used by Blue Tiger. ;ブーメラン殺法 (Boomerang Sappou): Used by Yamato. ;ジェットスクリュー (Jet Screw): Used by Yamato during the underwater fight with Lager. ;ファイナルサンダー (Final Thunder): Used by Builder. ;ドリルスマッシュ (Drill Smash): Used by Kaiō. A sidewise version of "Jet Screw"? (no explanation) Japanese Dog Fighting Rules Unlike other dog fights, where the dogs fight to the death, Japanese dog fighting is mainly a show of pure power. The rules set for this sport are not focused on winning, but is about what makes a dog lose. See Tosa (dog). ;Ways To Lose: If the dog.... *does not have or loses its will to fight. *loses too much blood. *shows any sign of illness. *barks or growls. *walks 3 or more steps from its opponent. *mounts its opponent. *lies down for more than 3 minutes (until 15 minutes) / 5 minutes (after 15 minutes). *tries to climb the showring. *shows or does anything that the judges claim undesirable. Japanese dog fighting lasts for 30 minutes. If the fight goes over 30 minutes, it is considered a tie. Smoking, eating, and drinking are strictly prohibited. The only people allowed to talk during the fight are the dogs' owners and the judges. The showring must be over 16.5m², with surrounding fences that are 1.5 m. ;Ranks of Fighting Dogs Dogs are ranked accordingly to Sumo wrestling, with the highest rank being "Yokozuna". From highest to lowest: *横綱 - Yokozuna *大関 - Ōzeki *関脇 - Sekiwake *小結 - Komusubi *前頭 - Maegashira *十両 - Jūryō *幕下 - Makushita *三段 - Sandan *序二段- Jun'Nidan *序の口- Jo-no-Kuchi Other information * Category: Action / Drama * Publisher: Shūeisha * Serialized: Monthly Shōnen Jump * Total of 26 volumes (1st edition) See also * Yoshihiro Takahashi * Ginga Nagareboshi Gin * Ginga Densetsu Weed * Ginga Densetsu Riki External links * http://www.hopeanuoli.com/Yamato/ * Gingapedia's Shiroi Senshi Yamato category Category:Action anime and manga Category:Manga of the 1970s Category:Manga of the 1980s Category:Fictional dogs ja:白い戦士ヤマト fi:Shiroi senshi Yamato